Belgium
|-|Unturned 3= - Main= Belgium was a large Timed Curated survival map in Unturned 3, and is based on the country of the same name. The map was available from April 5, 2019 to June 15, 2019, and is now only available on its page on the steam workshop. The map was created by Nicolas "Putin3D" Arisi, Ben "Paladin" Hoefer, Ethan "Cyllek" Brookman, and Nathan "Wolf_Maniac" Zwerka. Special thanks are given to Nolan "Azzaholic", Husky, and Noobyfish. The creators can be supported by purchasing the Belgium Infantry Bundle, Belgian Poacher Bundle, or Belgian Lil' EBR Bundle from the Stockpile. Trivia: * The map was extended twice from it's original May 5th time period, originally to June 5th, but again to June the 15th following the Belgium Expansion. * Belgium is the third map, after Hawaii and Greece, to receive an expansion. * The Belgian Acid Trooper Bundle is the only Bundle to be removed from the stockpile that wasn't planned in-advance. - Storyline/Lore= Pre-Outbreak: *Back in medieval times, the land of Belgium, especially the lower portion of the country, was ravaged by Dragons, Demons, and Mythical Creatures, all roaming the land freely. It would be this way, until one day, a knight wielding the Sword of Magamere appeared out of nowhere. This sword, forged of pure flame and magma, almost brought all these beasts into extinction. **Furthermore, at some point, a beast dawning wings, colored in a red tint, appeared out of nowhere, being smart enough to wear armor. This creature was humanoid in appearance, resembling what looked to be like a demon. The knight, whom was wielding the Sword of Magamere, fought the beast, managing to trap this beast, placing the sword upon a pedestal to seal the beast in the chamber. Post-Outbreak: *Once word of the outbreak began to reach Belgium, the Belgian government ordered to stop all border traffic inbound and outbound of Belgium. Scientist researchers at the Nulirane Research facility began research on developing a possible cure for the zombie virus, using Brussels Hospital as a forward operating base. The government assisted in the capture of infected subjects from Belgium. To further aid in developing the cure, the Belgian military began to round up civilian subjects, mostly prisoners, to conduct experiments on possible anti-viruses. A few of the inmates, who had connections to P. Riso and T. Rickster, manage to escape from the jail they were held at, creating the bandit group known as Alzerdaz. *The military started mass production of weapons in the Herstal Factory, while locking down Brussels in an effort to prevent the infection from entering the capital. Nulirane Research gets word of this occurring, and panic ensues. They began to gather all of their research, patients and anything they could manage to bring with them, burning everything else, and abandon Brussels Hospital. *On the west side, on the coast, a meteor descends from space, making impact in the town of Ypres, leveling and instantly killing everyone on impact, survivors and infected. Once the military was notified of the impact, they were sent to rescue any survivors that were present. Upon arriving, there was two discoveries made. One: The entire area of Ypres was leveled with no structures in sight, and Two: The area had become irradiated. The military set up road blocks to prevent anyone from entering the irradiated area. Around this time, the military set up to confront the owner of Hofer Farm with a few materials from the meteor. The owner of Hofer Farm went crazy, and became aggressive towards the solders there, stashing the meteor crystal somewhere secretly. Then, he took his car, drove off, ending up crashing it. (He can currently be found as a NPC in a shed somewhere on the map.) The other crystal shard was being transported in a military convoy, though, Alzerdaz ambushed the convoy, stealing the crystal shard. The last shard was lost at Ypres in the docks. *Upon the first day of lock-down, the city of Brussels was under normal circumstances, and no infected were present. On the third day of the lock-down, Brussels becomes under attack, but manages to hold off the infected. The fourth day comes, and the military is starting to weaken, needing backup to hold them off while under siege. Throughout Brussels, panic ensues, and in the midst of this, the military decides to retreat to their current residence, Ridders Van Licht HQ. *Ridders Van Licht HQ successfully made contact with the Liberator, with a response agreeing to take aboard the survivors of Belgium. *T.Rickster was planning to make an escape from the Liberator, though would need his friends Axel and Oscar to do so. Oscar and Axel were inmates at a jail in Belgium, and formulated an escape plan, to avoid becoming test subjects for the cure for the researchers at Nulirane. They managed to escape, though in the process, Oscar was caught, and sent to Ridders Van Licht HQ. He can be found as an NPC at the Ridders Van Licht HQ safezone. Axel successfully managed to escaped, joining the Alzerdaz bandit group. *In an effort to develop a cure as fast as possible, Nulirane Research began forcing the scientists present to work non-stop on developing a cure. No one would be allowed to leave or enter the facility, unless given a task to capture fleeing patients. Insight on this is found on a note written by Dr. Tykenov, leaking the details of Nulirane's ill-mannered deeds. Dr. Tykenov wrote a note on this, as he did not wish to continue doing the non-stop research that Nulirane Research forced upon them. One day, using the crystals shards, a breakthrough occurred with Nulirane Research, as they successfully developed a cure for the virus. Patients 278 & 279 reverted from their prior infected state. The subjects that were successfully cured have a green colored skin, and don't remember anything. The only thing that these cured patients remember is them being tested on. **The success of the cure was short lived, however, as the infected soon overran the Research HQ, forcing the researchers to flee to Ridders Van Licht HQ. The Ridders Van Licht HQ was dealing with too many refugees, leading to a decision to stop accepting any survivors from entering the safe zone. The only people that were permitted entry into the safezone are Nulirane scientists. The situation worsened to the point that Ridders Van Licht HQ asked the Alzerdaz to kill any infected that they see, implying to kill any survivors that they see. The Alzerdaz bandit group went with the request, following through with killing survivors that get in there way, and just saying that they didn't deserve to live. - Locations= There are twenty-seven location nodes on the map. Map Nodes: Antwerp • Brussels • Bastogne Campground • Cheratte Quarry • Charleroi Airport • Florennes Military Base • Ghent Farm • Hoëgne Valley • Hofer Farm • Herstal Factory • Konnoke Beach • Liège • Mange-Tout Farm • Memling Campground • Mons Estate • Nulirane Research Centre • Ostend • Port Haven • Ridders Van Licht HQ • Schijnende Ster Lighthouse • Signal de Botrange • Torhout • Varlet Farm • Ypres Map Nodes: Brussels: Brussels is the capital city of Belgium, and is the largest city on the map. There is a military checkpoint to the South, while there is also a military tent that contains a status report on Belgium. There is also a large hospital that contains notes on the lore. Herstal Factory: The Herstal Factory is a weapons factory located in the South-East corner of the map, along with Nulirane Research Centre. It has several factory areas that spawn large amounts of military and construction loot. A Mega Zombie can spawn here in the factory. Liège Liege is a small town located in the south-west corner of the map. Basic civilian loot can be found here. This location has a fire station, which can be a place to obtain a Gasmask and Filters. There used to be a bug upon Belgium's release where the Fire Station in Liège did not have any textures, resulting in it appearing as if it were invisible. As of now, the bug has been patched, and the texture will now properly display. Nulirane Research Centre: The Nulirane Research Centre is a Belgian Research facility located in the South-East corner of the map. Normal research loot can spawn here. There is a chance for a Mega Zombie to spawn at this location, which has the chance to drop a Shadowstalker. Biohazard Hoods and Gasmasks can be found in the area, necessary to go to Ypres. A Shadowstalker spawn group can also be found in the basement of the main building, making it the only other place apart from Washington it can be obtained. Ridders Van Licht HQ: The Ridders Van Licht HQ is a is a Coalition base located on the western side of the map. This is the only safezone on the map, and contains several NPC able to give quests. Ypres: Ypres is a town located in the North-West corner of the map. It can spawn average civilian loot, as well as large amounts of high tier military loot. The area around and in Yprez is a Deadzone Node, so a Biohazard Hood or Gasmask is required, along with Filters. It appears to have become a Deadzone Node due to a meteor impact. }} Category:Playable Map Category:Timed Curated Category:Downloadable Workshop Content